


Truth Magic

by WitchHazelSage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Magic, curse, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelSage/pseuds/WitchHazelSage
Summary: When a curse falls upon Hecate, she is only able to lie or say the exact opposite of what she means. To break the curse she must perform a spell using truth magic, which forces her to be her truest self and confess her deepest secret to the person she has told her biggest lie to.





	Truth Magic

Hecate entered her potions lab. She thought of her day, and how she ended up here, creating an illegal truth potion for herself. She huffed, knowing this course of action was the only course of action that could stop this curse someone, still unknown, had placed on her.

When she woke this morning she had felt something had been off, though she couldn't place what. It wasn't until her first class, when she began her lesson, had she truly noticed anything was wrong. The feeling of worry and dread overcame her as she quickly realized she could not speak correctly; she could only lie or say the exact opposite of what she meant. This had left her third year class at a loss as they could not understand a single thing she meant or said.

After trying to accuse Mildred Hubble of a spell going awry, she realized it wasn't even that. She couldn't even nod or shake her head with yes or no, nor could she write what she meant. This spell was to strong for a third year. She tried, and failed to explain she had to see Ada, but the girls couldn't figure out what she meant. It was frustrating, so much so that Hecate had thought she was going to explode.

Upon arriving in Ada's office, she struggled to have Ada understand the gravity of the situation. It seemed to take forever for her to figure out how to carefully word what she had meant so Ada could begin to understand. This was after a long back and forth between the two where she kept saying yes every time she meant no, and vice versa. Every single time she meant to say yes out came no. Each time she tried to explain, she simply told Ada that nothing was wrong, She couldn't understand that Hecate wasn't just saying random words thrown together. They had devised that if Hecate meant yes that she touch her nose twice, and if she meant no it was once.

It was around this time that Mildred had knocked on the door. In the time it had taken to get to this point with Ada, Mildred had realized that Hecate was lying or saying opposite of what she meant. When she explained this to her headmistress, Hecate tapped her nose twice. Ada seemed at a loss, as this kind of magic was prohibited. 

To confirm this Ada asked Hecate what she thought of Mildred. To which, Hecate responded with, "Mildred Hubble is an exemplary student, who succeeds in everything she does. Though this may be, I fear she may fail completely as a witch." This last sentence slipped past her lips, as she had not meant to say it at all but had seemed unable to control herself. This gained a large smile from the two others in the room, because it had meant that Hecate thought Mildred would become successful. She scolded herself slightly at it.

Ada realized then the severity of it, worried about how deep rooted it was. She could see Hecate had not meant to disclose that last bit. She asked Hecate if she knew which spell could lay such a curse, but Hecate had never come across anything like this. They conceded that they needed to find the spell first and foremost. Mildred had agreed to help, and said she would recruit her friends. Hecate had tried to explain that they needent the help, but appreciated the offer, which had to be translated to Mildred by Ada. Mildred wouldn't hear it though, she explained that they had the time and that it is what you do for people you care about when they are in trouble. Hecate couldn't help the smile, though Hecate refused to let Mildred see it.

Thankfully, Ada wouldn't allow Edin or Maud to be informed of the her current predicament. She wanted as little people as possible to know. Hecate was thankful that, as she did not trust Edin Nightshade to have access the restricted section of the library. But she had excused Mildred from her classes to help in their search, she had also allowed Esmeralda Hollow out of class to assist them. The four of them spent the next six hours in the library, going over book after book.

During this time, Ada had suggested making and taking a truth potion until then, even if it was illegal. Hecate struggled to tell her how bad of an idea that would be. It was a relief to have Esmerelda there to explain to Ada that prolonged use could have long lasting affects to ones health, both mentally and physically. Ada sighed sadly, disappointed her idea couldn't not work. Hecate tried to reassure Ada, but was unable was to. They agreed that they would only use it if they needed it to reverse the curse.

It wasn't until much later that Mildred had found something. She was sitting at the other end, books scattered all across the table. Her head popped up, her braids moving with her.

"Did you eat anything unusual, HB?" She ahead asked Hecate with a concerned voice. With interest piqued, Hecate moved over to her, leaning above her to read the spell in front of her.

As she had scanned the page, the effects of the spell seemed to be exactly what she was going through. She squinted, she had eaten many things at parents night last night. It must have been that. Without saying anything, knowing it was pointless, she took the book from Mildred and sat down with it. She examined it closely. She recalled her heart sinking when she saw the only way to break the curse was truth magic; most specifically Broomridges Truth Spell, which had been foreign to her. 

Truth magic always had a stipulation, and it required the castor to be truthful. It was nearly impossible for her in her state, even if she were to take a truth potion. The only way to break this curse was to make an incredibly strong one, one that could trick the spell. The sort of potion that was incredibly illegal and dangerous. If this curse wasn't broken, she would remain this way forever, unable to tell the truth. The curse had been more powerful than anything ever placed on her. This would require a secret of equal strength in return.

She handed the book to Ada, showing her this was the spell. While Ada read, she searched for the truth spell. It didn't take long to find, as Esmeralda had recalled seeing it. Reading over the requirements of the spell, her heart sunk even further. Not only did it require a deep secret, she had to be her upmost self and bare all of herself to the living person who she had kept her deepest secret from. The other person was required to show their darkest secret as well and express their deepest part of themselves? A price high enough that it would reasonably keep any witch from casting. 

Ada walked up to her, seeing her freeze in place. She grabbed the book from Hecate's arms, reading through it quickly. With a worried gaze, she looked up to Hecate.

"Who might be the person you've told your greatest lie to," Ada asked, voice shaking. 

Hecate closed her eyes. Truly, she knew she had told her greatest lie to herself, but in turn in doing so meant she had lied to another about it as well. She opened her eyes to look back to Ada as she tried not to cry. "Penelope Parsnip... Poppy Pentacle..." She gave a small sigh of annoyance.

"Pippa Pentangle?" Ada asked. Hecate tapped her nose twice" Ada pursed her lips together, seeming as if empathetic. "I will call her and ask her to come down. You get to working on the potion."

Hecate gave a weak smile, touching Ada's arm in thanks. She began heading out when she heard Mildred.

"Is she going to be alright, Ms Cackle?"

"I don't know, Dear."

"This is Ms Hardbroom," Esme chimed in. "She is made of stronger stuff then the rest of us. If anyone get get themselves out of this mess, it's her."

Hecate now smiled more genuinely at the faith her student had in her.

She had become so lost in her own thoughts, she had not noticed she had nearly finished the potion. There was a soft knock on the door, followed by delicate footsteps. Her eyes shut as she could see in her minds eyes the woman approaching her. After opening them, she turned her attention to Pippa. Pippa stood at the edge of her desk. She looked worried, and confused.

"You can't say anything," Pippa stated. "Do you need help finishing since you can't say the spell?"

Hecate took a step back, allowing Pippa to get closer. Pippa crossed to the potion, looking down at the book beside it. Hecate pointed to which step she was on, which was the spell.

"Seems I arrived just in time," she joked lightly. She straightened her back, and raised her hands. "Of sun and moon, earth and stars. The truth within that comes from lands at far. Let me say what I need so that I may be free." The potion changed from blue to a vibrant purple. She smiled victoriously to Hecate. "Do you want to strain it?"

Hecate took the vail, setting a small colander on top. She grabbed the ladle and carefully poured it into the vial. She set it down, and flipped the lid closed, locking it in place. All the while, Pippa was starring at her as if mesmerized. She turned to Pippa with a confused expression, asking 'what' simply sith her features.

"Sorry, it is just captivating to watch you work on your potions," Pippa said. She shook her head. "What is the spell we are going to use to break this any how? It must be very powerful."

Hecate's opened her mouth slightly, struggling with the words. "Ada informed you?"

Pippa shook her head softly. "She did not. She only told me someone had cursed you, and that you were unable say what you meant. She didn't tell me anything about the spell. Is it dangerous?"

Hecate didn't know how she could explain when her words weren't correct. She gathered a few ingredients into a basket, along with the potion. Then she sent the two whirling into her bedroom, not wanting the chance of any wander child to disrupt.

Pippa looked around the room as she kicked off her shoes and crossed to the bed. It the first time she had seen it, and was not surprised in the slightest. The was cluttered, much like her potions lab, yet organized. The walls were burgundy, with bookshelves. In the middle lay a nearly black fireplace, that Hecate lit quickly. Her personal mirror rested above it with a few books in front of it, and her own stash of fireflies. Filling the bookshelves were, of course, books among various witchy items. Pippa spotted a crystal ball, a statue of Hekate, and various other objects, it the center of the shelf it rounded and potions and ingredients sat. 

On the side of the four posted bed they beside, was the window, showing the crescent moon. Pippa couldn't help the soft smile at seeing the mounts on the wall, space out evenly as almost a cat tree for Hecate's cat. She looked back to the bed where Morgana laid sleeping. Beside her laid the book open. Hecate ushered her hand for Pippa to read as she began preparing. 

Pippa sat on her bed, pulling the book closer. As she read, Hecate could see Pippa realizing more and more what it was going to entail. She sat up, looking over to Hecate, who was now grounding the paste they needed. 

"You needed me because you've told your deepest lie to me," Pippa said. Hecate sighed, turning better to her. She resting the bowl in her lap and took one hand and tapped her nose twice. Pippa cleared throat. She magicked two glasses filled with wine in a tray. Hecate arched her brow. "I figure, if we drink, it might make all of this easier." Hecate laughed softly. "Will it effect your truth potion?" Hecate tapped her nose once before continuing her work.

Pippa grabbed her cup drinking as she watched Hecate. She noticed the gold large crystal ball beside Pippa. In the spell, the crystal ball is said to glow when the curse is broken. She took a large drink recalling how the curse must be broken. 

When Hecate finished, she put the paste down. She set it on the tray, then magicked the potion into her hand from the table. Taking a deep breath she slammed the potion down, her face distorting from its bitter and awful taste. Disgusted, she quickly grabbed her glass, drinking the fluid quickly to try and get rid of the taste. Pippa couldn't help but laugh at her.

With her glass nearly finished, she set it down. "Oh my hat, that potion is vile!" Hecate exclaimed. Then she realized what she said. She tilted her head. "At the very least, it seems to be effective."

"Thank goodness for that," Pippa said with a warm smile. 

"Thank goodness indeed, but I do hope I never have to drink it again."

"If we do this right, we might not have to," Pippa assured. Hecate's face dropped.

"Yes, if we do this correctly." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about dragging you into this. I didn't have a choice."

"No, you didn't. And I wouldn't want you to suffer. Speaking of which, we should get started," Pippa said, moving the tray with the glasses behind her. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on her legs as she grabbed the paste from Hecate's hands. After she pushed her hair behind her ear, she took a small amount of the white paste. Hecate raised her left hand, and Pippa dragged the paste from her wrist down her middle finger. "With the truth I bind you," she began.

Hecate adjusted so she sat with her legs slightly off. She had to adjust her dress so it didn't pull. She rested her feet on the stepping stool that Morgana used to get on the bed. She grabbed the bowl from Pippa. She collected a small amount of the past, and ran it from Pippa's wrist down her middle finger on her right hand. "With the truth my words are due."

They both felt a dull shock to their hands, and they knew the spell was beginning. Hecate sat the bowl behind her. She then picked up the globe with her right hand, holding it between them. Pippa rested her left hand underneath Hecate's. Hecate looked at Pippa, who was matching her gaze.

"May the secrets held, now be released," they said in sync.

A small spark ignited in the ball, glowing dimly. They remained silent for a moment, and Hecate knew she must start. She could begging with a secret she had not told a soul, and then get to the one she had withheld from Pippa.

"I'm scared," she started. Pippa looked up softly. 

"About what?"

Hecate shrugged softly. "So, many things... One of the biggest of them is my power. I don't even know how powerful I really am. I hold myself back more often then not. I had to learn to control it when I was younger."

"When you did all that extra tutoring with Ms Darkside?"

"Yes," Hecate admitted. "I don't even have to do magic with verbal spells most of the time."

"What?" Pippa asked, dumbfounded. 

"It depends on the spells and how strong it is. But mostly, no. I think because kids always thought I was a freak already I didn't want to give them another reason to think so."

The ball glowed a bit lighter. It was a deep seeded truth, but it wasn't nearly strong enough to break the curse. She bit her lip, starting again. 

"I need to tell you what happened, why I stopped being your friend," Hecate explained. Pippa took a sharp breath. Hecate couldn't look up. "For a long time those other girls would ridicule me. They would say I followed you around like a lost puppy. They said you were only friends with me because you pitied me, and that I was pathetic."

"Oh, Hiccup, none of that was ever true," Pippa said softly. Her heart was breaking for her friend. She wished she go back and correct those girls. What hurt her more was that it seemed Hecate had believed them.

"Can I finish, please. If I don't, I fear I never will be able to, truth potion or not," Hecate said.

"I'm sorry. What happened next?" 

"Those girls found my dairy. I had locked it with a spell of course, but they weaseled their way into it... They..." Hecate paused, taking a deep breath. "They found out I had feelings for you, feelings beyond that of friendship. They tormented me about it, for days. That morning, on my way out... They told me that if I didn't leave you alone they would tell you."

"And then you dropped me like a pumpkin from a broom during a pumpkin smash." Pippa's tone wasn't harsh, but sad.

"Yes."

Pippa let of a soft hurt chuckle. "You can be so naive."

"What?" Hecate looked up.

"If only you had told me, you would have found out I had those feelings for you too," Pippa said softly.

"You did?" Hecate asked, looking down again.

"I still do," Pippa confessed. The ball grew brighter, yet still not bright enough. Hecate's breath hitched, there was no doubt Pippa spoke the truth. 

"I do too," Hecate whispered. The ball glowed brightly, the light lighting the room. Hecate looked up, and saw Pippa looking at her adoringly. 

Hecate felt a sudden change in her body and felt as if the curse was physically lifted from her. She smiled at Pippa.

"It seems we did the spell correctly," Hecate said, lowering the globe as it began to dim again. Her eyes never leaving Pippa. 

"It seems we did." Pippa leaned over, taking the globe from Hecate's hand and set it beside her. Still leaning forward, she titled her head softly. "And what do you want now, Hiccup?"

Hecate knew she was unable to resist telling her the truth, but for the first time she didn't want to. She leaned forward, making the gap between their faces small. Pippa smiled at this, but it grew even bigger when Hecate whispered softly, "You."

Pippa closed her eyes, and pushed herself gently forward. Hecate felt a sense of relief wash over her when their lips touched. Pippa tasted of sugar and wine, a fact which Hecate catelouged in her mind. Hecate moved her hand up, brushing the down hair out of Pippa's face, as she kissed her harder. Pippa pulled back slightly, just enough to speak. Both opened their eyes. With a soft spell and snap of her fingers, Pippa undid both of their hair. Pippa simply shook hers free so it laid down with her loose curls falling down her back. 

"Then have me," Pippa said softly. She reached out, raking her fingers through Hecate's hair, separating it.

Hecate took a sharp breath. She recalled when they were young Pippa telling her how much she loved her hair, and would often spend hours playing with it while Hecate studied. It surprised Hecate how much she had missed the feeling. Hecate moved her hand to Pippa's shoulder, pushing her down to the mattress. Pippa had to readjust her legs, bending one into the air, and the other was laid down. Hecate laid on Pippa, using only her elbows to hold herself up.

They paused for a moment, just looking at one another. There was a tenderness to this, one that neither could explain but could feel. Hecate looked as if she wanted to cry.

"What is it?" Pippa asked. She reached up, running her fingertips along Hecate's bottom lip.

"I love you," Hecate managed to say through a soft cry. "I want to give you everything."

Pippa smiled again. She pushed up softly, kissing her deeply, pulling Hecate back down with her. "Your love is everything to me."

Hecate gave a rare smile, that of assurance and trust.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning creeped through the window, causing Pippa to stir. She yawned as she opened her eyes. The room around her looked much brighter in the light. It smelt of dragons blood incense and tea.

She stretched slightly, rolling over deciding facing the window was to much right now. That was when she spotted Hecate propped up slightly, turned and looking at Pippa. The only thing covering Hecate was her duvet, and her long mane of hair. 

Pippa covered her face, laughing softly. "Are you staring at me?" She asked,knowing she looked a mess.

"Should I not," Hecate asked, second guessing herself. Pippa sat up, not caring of the blanket slipping from her.

"It's a little creepy, but also incredibly sweet," Pippa said, and kissed her gently. Hecate hummed at the feeling of their bodies pressed against on another again. Pippa pulled back, and laid half way on top of Hecate. "What time is it?" 

"A quarter past six," Hecate answered. She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking-" Pippa tensed. Hecate felt this and placed her hand on Pippa's shoulder. "-about who would have cursed me." Pippa relaxed, and shifted her head so she could look at Hecate as she spoke.

"Any ideas as to who it could be?"

"Two nights ago was Parents Night. The spell said that did this required the cursed to eat the food as a gift from the castor. The only food I personally received was from Ada."

"I don't believe Ada would do something like that."

"She wouldn't. However, what if the tea cake she gave me was given to her? She knows it is my favourite."

"Was Ursula there?"

"She was, and was acting all to friendly with Ada for someone who tried to destroy her life only last year. She is the type to give false pretense of making up."

"How can we prove this though?" Pippa asked, sitting up properly. "It isn't like we still have the cake."

"No, after last time, she would have been to smart to leave any evidence behind. We can only ask Ada, and inform her of our theory. It is likely she was trying to get Ada fired for saying something harmful."

Pippa sighed, tossing her hair. "I don't like it, what if she tries to go after Ada again?"

"Perhaps we set a trap?" Hecate offered, sitting against the headboard. "It shouldn't be to difficult."

Pippa laughed softly, leaning close to Hecate. "I suppose we should thank Mrs Hallow, in way."

"Thank?" Hecate asked as if Pippa had gone mad. Why would they thank the woman who cursed her.

Pippa hummed, and swung her legs over Hecate. She rested on hand on Hecate's abdomen, and the other traced over Hecate's shoulder as she leaned down to Hecate's face. 

"Without her we would have never had last night, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Hecate lifted her head, kissing Pippa softly.

"I take it you are happy last night happened then," Pippa joked. Hecate only responded by bringing her lips to Pippa's neck. Pippa groaned softly. "You have class in an hour," Pippa tried.

Hecate huffed, pulling away. Pippa smirked, loving this side of Hecate.

"I suppose you're right. We should get ready and go eat."

"Oh, I don't want to be right," Pippa corrected. "I'd much rather stay here in bed with you all day. But alas we have responsibilities."

"I never thought I would hate responsibility so much as I do in this moment," Hecate got out with a smile. Pippa laughed, pulling herself off of Hecate.

"Honestly, I'm me either."

Pippa had stayed for the day, deciding to leave after lunch. Ada was delighted to find Hecate's curse lifted, and was surprised to see that Hecate seemed lighter than normal. Hecate and her had told Ada what they had concluded. Ada confirmed that Ursula had given her the cake, but only that Ursula handed it out to nearly everyone so she hadn't thought anything of it. They devised a plan on protection for Ada.

Hecate and Pippa hadn't talked how their relationship was going to work, being far apart. They knew it would, somehow. They would have to figure out the details later, when they had more time,

Hecate watched Pippa walking down the hall with her broom, towards her and Ada. She was simply answering Felicity's questions as she got closer.

"If it is alright, I would like to walk with Ms Hardbroom and Ms Cackle," Pippa told the girl. Felicity nodded and backed away. 

The three elder witches walked to the court yard. The crowd of younger ones followed not far behind.

"Thank you for helping Ms Hardbroom last night, last minute. And for helping us think of how to try and put an end to these harmful spells."

"Of course, no body deserves to have such a curse. I am glad to help, especially my Hecate," Pippa said. Hecate smiled bashfully. 

"What you did last night was above and beyond the call of duty," Ada continued shaking her head. "I know it couldn't have been easy for either of you."

"Oh, I enjoyed last night quiet a lot actually," Pippa said, tossing a wink to Hecate. A wink that Ada clearly saw. Ada also saw Hecate suddenly tense, almost panicked. That was until Pippa touched her hand softly. Ada watched in curiously.

"I am glad it was not as difficult it could have been then," Ada finished. Pippa only smiled in response.

The stopped in the middle of the field. Pippa turned to Ada first, saying her goodbye and Ada offered a final thank you. Then Pippa turned to Hecate, stepping towards her. Pippa grabbed both of Hecate's hands, holding them between them.

"I do wish we were alone, that this goodbye could feel more proper," Pippa said softly. Hecate blushed again, glancing quickly to Ada who stood awkwardly near them and could undoubtedly hear them. She could hear the girls beginning to close in behind them.

"Me too," Hecate whispered. Saying goodbye like this seemed off now. Hecate wanted to kiss her goodbye, and so did Pippa. 

Pippa leaned in closer, as she had not wanted to whisper these words as if they were some dirty secret but knew Hecate wouldn't want all the girls to hear. This close Ada could still hear, but barely.

"I love you," Pippa spoke.

Hecate smiled now. "I love you too."

Pippa smiled back, and turned Hecate's head to plant a kiss on her cheek. It lingered for a few moments longer than it should and Hecate could see a few of the girls gawking at them before Pippa stepped back. It took her a moment to reorient self, and she turned back to look at Pippa.

"Goodbye, Hecate."

"Goodbye, Pippa."

Pippa stepped back completely now, hovering her broom up into her hand. As she began hovering over the school, she didn't wave goodbye to the school girls as she normally did. No, her focus was only in Hecate as she flew away. 

Once Pippa was out of sight, Hecate looked down. She could feel a tear that had strayed from her eye. She looked over to Ada who was eyeing her curiously.

"What?" Hecate asked.

"What happened last night?" Ada dared questioned, even though she didn't expect an answer.

"I-" Hecate fought the but if truth potion that still lingered in her body. She cleared her throat. She scrambled to pull herself together, blushing deeply. Ada only chuckled and walked away.

The rest of the day, the girls looked at her much more than normal. Hecate couldn't understand why. It wasn't until super that Ada had noticed that when Pippa had kissed her cheek, she had left a perfect imprint of lipstick on Hecate's cheek. Hecate grabbed her spoon, looking into it. Sure enough a pink outline graced her cheek. Blushing feircly, she attempted to whip it off, only to find it smudged it. Dimity, who was sitting beside Hecate started cackling. Ada then used a simple charm to help her embrass friend. 

That night, Hecate made sure to call Pippa and scold her for not informing her. The call ended with them determining that Hecate would be flying out to Pentangles for the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a weird break, but I am uploading this from my iPad and couldn't break it into two chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed this small little story though!


End file.
